Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 10$ and $b = 3$. $8$ $a$ $^2 + 4$ $b$ $ - 7$
Substitute $10$ for ${a}$ and $3$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(10)}^2 + 4{(3)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(100) + 4{(3)} - 7 $ $ = 800 + 12 - 7 $ $ = 805$